Adiós
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Adiós porque te vas, adiós aunque no sea tu culpa, adiós porque te odio, adiós y te quiero, adiós y menos mal... Adiós por todas partes, con mayor o menor rencor, pero adiós para siempre. - Varios personajes - Gui
1. Bellatrix

**Gui:** Bueno, esto es un fic triste hecho para que yo llore escribiéndolo y las almas sensibles lloren leyéndolo, y si nadie llora, que por lo menos tengan la decencia de mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor. No, es broma. Son cosas tristes y creo que las saco desde el fondo del alma. Ahora ya, no os diré en qué situaciones trágicas me pongo con respecto a la gente que me rodea para que me salga esto. Todos los capítulos están dedicados a alguien en mi mente pero si lo digo a lo mejor la gente se ofende... Que no creo, pero bueno.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y situaciones son de Rowling. Me apropio de los sentimientos. Y guiños a la canción "Je ne t'aime plus" de Manu Chao.

* * *

**Adiós**

**1. Bellatrix**

Ya no te quiero, cariño. Ya no te aprecio. Ya no te soporto. Ya no aguanto tus defectos. Ya no quiero verte. Llevo toda la vida aguantando tus cosas estúpidas en silencio. A veces me gustaría morirme, no me quedan esperanzas. La muerte es sin duda menos ingrata que tú.

Pequeñita, ven aquí, dame un abrazo. ¿Sabes quién te quiere más que nadie? ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? Creo que no lo sabes bien. Ven aquí.

Abrazos fuertes, que te rompen las costillas. Abrazos que significan cosas. Abrazos de no te vayas, abrazos de tengo problemas y no puedo, no puedo contarlos así que abrázame.

¿Estás segura de haberte enterado bien de lo mucho que te quiero? Asiente. ¿Seguro? Sí. Yo también te quiero mucho. Abrazos en la oscuridad, llenos de lágrimas por la intensidad emocional.

Hermanas, celos iniciales, mil peleas y golpes y risas y enfados y cosquillas y abrazos. No se lo ha dicho nunca, pero la quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Una vez lo pensó: ¿qué ocurriría si Meda muriese? Y todos sus órganos se concentraron en su garganta. No podría. ¿Qué haría ella sin la Meda pequeña, la que no se entera de nada pero conoce más vocabulario? ¿La Meda que suelta verdades sin darse cuenta? Si hay algo que no soportaría sería que muriese.

No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde has ido, Meda? No te entiendo. ¿Cuándo te ha ocurrido esto? ¿Cuándo has aceptado esto? ¿Cuándo me has olvidado? He aguantado tus chiquilladas, he aguantado todas tus tonterías, tus verdades absolutas demasiado estúpidas, poco correctas. Alguna vez no me lo creía. No me lo creía pero lo entendía, Meda. ¿Y a dónde ha ido la comprensión?

No lo comprendo. No me lo expliques, Meda, ¡no quiero saberlo! Has llegado a un límite. Tenías mil defectos y cien mil virtudes. Me abrazabas cuando lloraba. ¡Me has abrazado, me has consolado! Y yo lo he hecho contigo. Yo te he cogido entre mis brazos y te he susurrado al oído que no me iba a ir de tu lado jamás.

No recuerdo haberte oído decirme eso. Está bien, por lo menos no eres una mentirosa. Por lo menos no decías cosas que no cumplirías después. ¡Bien! No me has dicho que te quedarías porque no lo harías. Te aplaudo. Bravo, Meda. Te mereces una maldita reverencia. Te mereces que te ponga en un pedestal para que tengas vértigo y no quieras siquiera mirar abajo. Te mereces pasarlo mal.

Nadie tan cruel como tú merece otra cosa que no sea la crueldad de vuelta. ¿Has intentado ser cándida, amor? ¿Has intentado hacer que alguien lo entendiese? ¿¡Has intentado siquiera no querer a ese muggle, Meda! ¡No has intentado nada! ¡No nos has dado una oportunidad! ¡No has confiado en mi! No, ¡has venido aquí con tu cara amargada y has dicho que te casarías con ese imbécil lo quisiésemos o no! ¡Un maldito muggle!

Nunca me habría creído eso de ti. Todo menos un muggle. Nunca un muggle, Meda. Jamás. ¡Jamás! Ese no era el plan. ¡Eso no estaba planeado! ¡Nos has traicionado! Y ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de advertírnoslo. Simplemente has hecho tu baúl en silencio y has soltado la bomba. Has visto la cara de disgusto de todos, Meda, de todos porque nadie puede creer que pienses así, y has dicho que lo sabías. Y te has ido, maldita sea, sin dejarme gritarte y zarandearte y pegarte y estamparte contra la pared, te has ido antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Te has ido. Te has ido tú. Nadie más te ha abandonado. Ni siquiera me lo habías contado. Ni siquiera habías confiado en mi. Desde el principio habías tenido las ganas de apuñalarnos por la espalda. Yo te lo había contado todo, Meda, todo. ¡Todo! Te lo he dado todo y tú no me has devuelto nada. Ni siquiera te pedía nada. Era mi trabajo de hermana mayor. He jugado contigo, Meda. ¡He gastado mi maldito tiempo contigo, Meda! Un tiempo que podía haber invertido en hacer lo que yo quería. Pero no, jugué contigo y soporté tus juegos estúpidos y soporté que dijeras que yo no te hacía caso y escuché tus berrinches cuando perdías contra mi, y fui una hermana mayor como Merlin manda. Una hermana como todos pedían, como todos decían que tenía que serlo. Una niña brillante que ayudaba a su hermana a subir los escalones que ella había subido sola.

Y tú simplemente asías mi mano y ponías los pies donde te pedía. Y mirabas alrededor pensando en cervatillos y mariposas y no en mí, no en mi esfuerzo.

Pero ya no te quiero. Ya no te aguanto. Ya no me preocupo. Ya os he dejado caer a todos. Ni siquiera se lo he explicado a Cissy. Ese era tú trabajo. Yo te ayudaba a ti y tú ayudabas a Cissy, ¿no? Es lo que hacen las hermanas. Pero no, tú ibas con un cartel de "sígueme" en el culo y ni te dabas la vuelta para mirarla. Pues bien, ya que te has ido no voy a recoger tus platos rotos. Si has hecho que ella se tropiece carga con la culpa. Yo ya no te quiero, ya no hago nada por ti. Ya no. Nunca. Sí lo he hecho alguna vez dudo que tú lo recuerdes. Nunca has tenido consideración por el resto de gente que no fueras tú. Porque nunca has pensado en ellos, ni bien, ni mal.

Pues bien, Meda, yo no te conozco. A lo mejor eres una buena persona en algún lugar de tu cuerpo. A lo mejor te vas con el muggle porque te ha sometido, o te ha violado y no quieres contarlo. A lo mejor nada es tu culpa. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca. Pero, ¿qué más da? Porque la única que lo sabe eres tú. Yo no sé quién eres ni por qué haces las cosas.

Moriría solo para dejar de verte, de oír hablar de ti. Prefiero regalar mi vida que verte. No, debería morir tú. Pero seguro que ni siquiera darías tu vida por hacerme un favor. Nunca me has hecho ningún favor. No, vas a seguir viva. Pues bien, ya no pensaré en ti. Esta es la última vez que me acuerdo de ti. A partir de ahora serás como un muggle para mi: desconocido, mugriento y susceptible de morir convirtiéndose en polvo hasta desaparecer de la existencia, como si nunca hubiera estado allí y sin nadie para llorar su muerte.

* * *

Esto es trágico. Sí, bueno, eso. Ya sabéis. Los personajes irán cambiando.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Regulus

**Gui:** Segundo capítulo, la mitad o un tercio que el anterior, pero la longitud varía a menudo. Gracias por los review a **samfj** y **NatWizard** a las que adoro cada vez más.

**Disclaimer:** Veamos, esto es de Rowling y podéis encontrar homenajes a "Ça va pas changer le monde" de Joe Dassin.

* * *

**Adiós**

**2. Regulus  
**

No sé si lo ves, pero hace calor y es de noche. Me explicaste que en la noche no siempre hace frío. A lo mejor llueve y te mojas el pelo y te enfadas porque luego te lo tienes que secar. No sé muy bien qué pretendes. No veo en qué toda esta tragedia va a cambiar algo. La tierra sigue girando, en Londres sigue habiendo muggles, sigue lloviendo de noche, aunque haga calor.

Es curioso. Tú sigues aquí. Están tus posters, está tu cuarto y todo esto huele a Sirius. No te creo, eres un mentiroso, como siempre. ¿De verdad opinas que al mundo le importa algo que hayas pegado ese portazo? ¿Qué más da que cambies de casa? ¿Qué más da dónde vivas si vas a seguir estando ahí?

El Desmaius seguirá siendo tu hechizo preferido y de hecho, seguirá funcionando igual de bien. Todo es igual que antes, Sirius, tú eres el único que haces cosas distintas. Mamá sigue gritando como mamá, papá sigue mirándote desde arriba como papá, y yo sigo aquí, igual que siempre, el que pensaba que eras mi hermano. Se ve que era mentira... Pero ¿qué más da? Todo sigue exactamente igual, la vida sigue exactamente igual y lo más divertido es que te voy a seguir viendo en Hogwarts. No te creo, de verdad parece que me estés dando cita en Hogwarts. No sé si es verdad o no, pero yo voy a estar ahí en Hogwarts, y voy a seguir siendo un Black y tú vas a seguir siendo tan Black como yo. Tú te has quedado en casa y la casa se ha quedado contigo, haciéndote compañía y molestándote como siempre. Así que deja de hacer eso, lo único que es verdad es que todos vamos a morir, así que al final ¿qué importará tu caprichito?

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfruitado de mi Regulus sensato...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Sirius

**Gui:** Tercer cap un poco tarde, pero vendrán más seguidos ahora :) gracias por los reviews a **NatWizard y samfj**.

**Disclaimer:** Esta vez no hay canción, pero todo sigue siendo de Rowling, una pena.

* * *

**Adiós**

**3. Sirius  
**

Parece ser que ya has decidido que venía tu hora. Ya te imagino, con toda tu inteligencia en funcionamiento. Ya es hora de morirse. En plan héroe. Pero no, Regulus, tú no eres un héroe. No, los héroes no deciden que se mueren para suscitar compasión. No vas a conseguir que sienta compasión por ti. Ya te dije adiós en su día, sin palabras. Te miré, ¿te acuerdas? Y me fui.

Papá te ha seguido. Supongo que ya te lo habrás encontrado. Por lo menos él valí un poco la pena. Casi nada pero más que mamá. Ella no se mató a disgustos al perder al primer hijo y no se va a morir por perder al segundo. Total, ella es un monstruo. No tiene sentimientos. Solo siente asco y dolor si ve – solo necesita ver – a un muggle cerca de ella. Sabe gritar y sabe pegar como un hombre. Ella era el padre de la familia. Está claro que ella era el hombre de su relación, el padre de su familia, el hijo de sus padres. Esa víbora no es una mujer.

Y tú te marchas. ¿Pero qué pretendes con eso? No pienso levantarme del asiento para ir a tu funeral. Por mucho que James lleve media hora mirándome como un imbécil. Que no, que no voy a ir. No quiero ver a esa insensible, no quiero llorar ninguna pérdida porque no he perdido nada. Es como si lloras porque descubres que han quemado un juguete que abandonaste hace ya tiempo. ¡No tiene sentido!

No quiero ir de luto. No quiero venerar a ningún héroe. Además, ni siquiera has sido capaz de dejar las pruebas de tu muerte. No se encuentra tu cuerpo. James dijo que eran cosas de mortífagos, ya sabes, Voldemort y aniquilarlos a todos. Me pregunto seriamente qué le hiciste, tú tan apegado a sus normas, para que decidiese que valía mejor matarte que seguir teniendo a un fiel perrito faldero entre sus filas. ¿Le escupiste a la cara? ¿Le llamaste Voldemort? ¿O le robaste la varita? ¿Te negaste a ponerte una marca tenebrosa? ¿No te inclinaste a sus pies? No, no creo que hicieras nada de eso, eso son cosas propias de Gryffindors, no sé por qué pienso que una sucia, vil y cobarde serpiente como tú haría nada noble como rebelarse contra ese hombre. Bueno, "hombre"...

No me das pena. No me da pena tu muerte. Sabía que acabaría pasando y pensaba que la presenciaría. Porque obviamente soy más ágil que tú para esquivar la muerte y ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes. Por muy buscador que fueras... Lo único que me intriga en tu muerte es el por qué. Pero oye, a lo mejor te mataron porque les parecías feo, o por ser mi hermano. Esoi habría sido divertido. No sé si lo harían por mi, por ti o por su prestigio. ¿Te imaginas? El hermano de un mortífago es de la Orden del Fénix, uy, pero qué mala reputación, mejor eliminémoslo. Eso habría sido divertido, sí señor, deja que le pregunte a Quejicus la próxima vez que le vea, hola Snivellus, ¿cómo va tu vida de mortífago? Yo bien ¿y tú de bueno? Yo estupendamente, aunque tengo una duda, ¿tienes idea de por qué decidieron que saldría Regulus de vuestro círculo selecto? Ah, sí, es que como nos daba mala reputación pues le eliminamos.

Sería irónico por eso de que el que daba mala reputación aquí solía ser yo. Sería como una pequeña venganza personal, ¿sabes? Ojo por ojo. No es que te odie ni nada, no existes para mi, la prueba de ello es que ni siquiera me afecta tu muerte. Puedes morirte todas las veces que quieras, ni siquiera así conseguirás llamar mi atención. Sigue intentándolo si quieres aunque dudo que lo consigas, sabes, por eso de que eres un inútil...

* * *

Obviamente, le afecta. Pero el orgullo le ciega... tsk

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Charlus Potter

**Gui:** Cuarto cap, vuelvo a tardar y lo siento... Gracias a **NatWizard y samfj** por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Era aquí dónde había que poner lo que he comido hoy? ¿O era lo dediferenciarse de la autora del fandom?

* * *

**Adiós**

**4. Charlus Potter  
**

Siempre supe que podía estar orgulloso de ti. Y tu madre, que en paz descanse también lo estaría. Sabes que siempre has sido el mejor hijo del mundo. Siempre has sacado buenas notas en el colegio, siempre has sido simpático y has tenido amigos simpáticos.

Todo ha sido muy bonito y me alegro de haberte conocido porque muchas veces no pienso que haya tenido nada que ver con tu nacimiento, ¿sabes? Yo simplemente me casé y me dediqué a pasarmelo bien. Y mira, un niño de pelo alborotado y negro. Mira que guapo con sus ojos marrones tan grandes y que lo miran todo, como los bebés. Y mírale que crece y mírale que nos llama y papá y mamá y os quiero mucho.

Como un pequeño milagro hecho realidad por Dorea. Dorea que sonríe y se alegra y enferma poco a poco, porque tu madre es muy mayor como para tener hijos a la edad a la que lo tuvo. Y ella te adora, te mira desde el cielo, te contempla, te sonríe por la cantidad de EXTASIS que has sacado y le sonríe a tu amigo Sirius y sus locuras.

De verdad, James, tengo la certeza de que él no te ha hecho eso que dicen los periódicos. Lo siento en el fondo del alma. Ha sido una cancioncita que ha empezado a entonar en mi corazón. Ha empezado a crear calor y se ha extendido por todo mi cuerpo. Lo he descubierto, he sabido que Sirius no os ha vendido a Lily y a ti.

Cómo habría querido verte tu madre casado. Con Lily, además, esa chica de la que hablabas siempre. Que si mi pelirroja por aquí, que si mi Lily, la de mis sueños, la de los ojos verdes, mi mujer. Qué listo era el chico, Dorea. Qué listo eras, James. Qué bien sabías, qué bien conocías tu futuro. Quiere algo y lo consigue. Como todos los Gryffindor. Así me gusta.

Me alegro de que el pequeño Harry esté bien. Dudo que llegue a verle otra vez más. Aquella vez que fui a veros, hace tres meses, fue un bálsamo que lo cura todo. Pero estos son golpes duros James. Se supone que un padre no tiene que ver morir a su hijo. Es contrario a la naturaleza. ¿No lo ves? Tú naces después, yo me muero antes. Así que de enfermedad o de pena, porque siento una profunda pena... Pero no creo que te sobreviva demasiado, ya sabes. Todas esas ideas románticas de los padres muriendo de pena. Será que no me quiero separar de ti. Tu madre se fue a preparar tu llegada al reino de los muertos, para que fuera tan acogedora como la de la tierra de los vivos en la que te dio a luz en su día.

Eras demasiado joven, James. No hay que ponerse a pelear contra un atacante Señor Oscuro por muy malo que sea, cuando se tiene veintiún años, se ha casado uno hace dos años y tiene un niño de un año y pocos meses. No, James, porque eso es hacerse una faena, romper su vida en pedazos y no dejarle ni uno a tu hijo. Ya ni digamos a tu padre, aunque yo he tenido más pedazos de ti que tu niño Harry.

Ay, James, me entran las lágrimas. No quiero llorar. No quiero estar triste porque me voy hacia ti, así que mejor si llego con una sonrisa en la cara. Contigo y con Lily, claro, pero también con Dorea, y créeme que llevo echándola de menos cuatro largos años. No señor, James. Así no te he educado, no te he educado para que abandones a un niño a u suerte, por muy heroico que haya resultado ser.

Pero de todas formas, has dejado tu marca en el mundo. Ahí está y tiene tu pelo y los ojos de Lily, ¿verdad? Pues bien. Me alegro de haberte conocido y no sé si te estoy diciendo adiós, ¿te imaginas que llego y te veo, allí con Lily y Dorea? Qué bueno sería eso, James, haz que se pueda conseguir, estés donde estés.

* * *

Bueno, esto es triste... ¿vale?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

**Gui:** Soy una vaga y una olvidadiza, pero aquí llega. ¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Aquí hay cosas de Rowling, y de Nancy Sinatra, diferenciadlos.

* * *

**Adiós**

**5. Nymphadora Tonks  
**

Sigues diciendo que lo que haces es bueno para mi. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a creer? ¿Que no quieres contarme nada de tu familia? ¿Que están todos muertos? ¿Qué, por que te ha dado por ahí, tienes una sola tía en Nicaragua? ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer tus mentiras?

Pero, ah, no, Dora, para nada, te equivocas, no te lo cuento porque es mejor que no lo sepas. Es demasiado malo para una pobre niñita de quince años como tú, Dora, no lo entiendes...

¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que he encontrado una manera de que dejes de hacer eso. He encontrado una chispa y te voy a incendiar tus buenas intenciones. ¿Y ahora qué dices? ¿Sabes? Tengo zapatos. Y aguantan. Y con ellos que me voy, pisoteando tu precioso jardín por el camino.

Pero tu voz martillea en mi cabeza, ¿Dora? ¡Lo hago por ti! Y ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que saludes a mis zapatos porque ellos van a empezar a pisotearte. Ahora, vámonos.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Me he quedado encerrada fuera.

* * *

No os creáis que se han acabado los tristes...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
